Cards of Forbidden
by Little Red Beast
Summary: Join Sakura and Li on there adventure to save the world and...It’s been seven years ever since Sakura, our heroine captured all the cards or is there another set of cards she didn't capture yet?And why did she open the Box of Forbidden.( I know this sum


==========================================  
  
Author's Note: I must warn you that this FANFICTION has some adult content, cussing, and violence...  
It's been seven years ever since Sakura, our heroine captured all the cards. Now with her lover ... I don't want to give away spoilers, do I?  
(Oh ya... I put the names in English... typing Syaoran gets on my nerve...)   
  
Fact: I don't know much about Cardcaptors... but when I typed this fanfic... I watched two episodes of Cardcaptors... that gave me this idea... so chill if some of this stuff don't make sense!  
I'll shut up now...  
Enjoy!  
^-^  
==========================================  
  
The Releasing Of Two Cards  
  
Echoes of harps played a mysterious, beautiful, enchanted tune. A women wearing a traditional red robe with Chinese characters embodied to the dress, walked down the isle towards a familiar man.  
  
Who is that? He looks so familiar... so... handsome, said a voice.  
  
Suddenly the walls began to fall; an evil incarnate, with a person, no women standing next to it, killed every person in sight... cards seemed to fly everywhere.  
  
The Clow Cards she thought.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura," the beast yelled.  
  
  
"Sakura! Sakura! Wakeup!!!!!!! I've been living in this house for years and I still can't wake you up," said a tiny, cute, familiar voice.  
  
She did not wake up. "Must get the Clow Cards..." she muttered.  
  
Suddenly a cold splash of water flew right in her face.  
  
"Hey! Why did you do that for, Kero!" yelled the girl, now wide-awake.  
  
"Well...I did try to wake you up, Sakura." That was the girl's name. Sweet and weird? She was named after a cherry blossom, after her mother had past away when she was young.  
"And what's up with the talking? You kept saying 'must get the Clow Cards.' It made me stay up the whole night. You know I do need my beauty sleep," said the little teddy bear (Kero) with wings, holding a glass of water in his hands.  
  
"Well... I had a bad dream. That's all. I heard a mysterious tune while I was walking down a isle towards a man... but I couldn't tell who he was," Sakura said.  
  
"That still didn't answer my question of why you ruined my beauty sleep," he said sharply.  
  
"Kero! I'm not finished telling my whole entire dream yet! Heck... that was just the beginning," yelled Sakura in laughter.  
  
"Keep talking... I do still need my beauty sleep. Besides I was about to have an idea on how to beat those stupid boss monsters in Spirit Temple," he said in a low angry tone.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The video game 'the kid' got for Christmas for me, last year? Zelda: Ocarina of Time? I was talking about it for... let's say... FOR MANY YEARS NOW!"  
  
"Don't call Li that... you know his name is Li and he's not a kid anymore... he's seventeen!"  
  
"I see you are falling for him," Kero said in a teasing manner, while making little kiss noises.  
  
"Kero! Don't you want to listen to my dream so that you can know what is wrong with me?" asked Sakura, now blushing with sweat drops.  
  
"No not really."  
  
"Kero!"  
  
"Okay, okay... tell me."  
  
"While I was walking down the isle... the walls of this building... it started collapsing. Then this evil monster starts to kill everyone in sight. I couldn't see or make out how the monster looked like... and there was a women controlling it and she had the Clow Cards! And... and... and the monster knew my name! What do you suppose this means?"  
  
"The Clow Cards? You caught all the Clow Cards already... lets see... one, two, three, four, five, six, seven... about seven years ago. That's impossible... that another card is still here... if it was... then they'll be chaos! And I should be able to sense it! Besides... the Clow book is right here besides me." He flew to his bed and sat on it. What he called 'bed' was a thin scarf, as a blanket with a little pillow. The cushion was a mysterious blown book that had a symbol on it. "Must be one of your wild dreams. I do think I do a pretty good job protecting this book. If a Clow Card got loose, I should know. All I can say is-  
  
-- expect the unexpected. Yes I know, I know, you told me a million times already," Sakura said in annoyance. "Since when did you have a quote anyway?"  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Kero stopped talking.  
  
"Honey, time to wake up! Although this is your first day of your new life to begin, I'd thought I'd bring you some Wonton Noodles for breakfast! So did you decide where you're going to start you career and where you're going next? Maybe college... a job at McDonalds..." said a man.  
  
"Dad! I only graduated yesterday! I still don't even know what college I'm going to yet... well I know... but I won't start until next year," said Sakura.  
  
"Well do you have any ideas... wishes?"  
  
"Well... maybe one idea. Wherever Li is going, that's where I'm going! " Sakura said happily. "It's really no biggy."  
  
"No biggy!" Her dad's head suddenly turned big (this was very rare for him) "My little baby girl all grown up, nearly going to college, and nearly ready to get married with Li... oops did I say that out loud?" His head stunk back to its normal size.  
  
"WHAT! DAD!" she said turning hot, hot pink with four sweat drops behind her head.  
  
"Oh... just look at the time. Here is your breakfast," Sakura's dad (Aiden) said, while setting the noodles down by her side. "I'm going to be... um... late for this meeting... ya... meeting. Anyways... you go clean... do whatever..." said Aiden nervously. And he went out of Sakura's room.  
  
"You know... sometimes I do think he's right about you and Li," said Kero, now flying to Sakura's bedside.  
  
Suddenly a hand slapped Kero right on the head. "Kero! Shut up! You know... I'm practically getting sick and tired of people saying that Li and I are a good match for each other! Look, he's already engage to Meilin and I don't really care!" yelled Sakura in a very angry tone.  
  
"Alright, alright, sorry. Geez, it was suppose to be a complement," said Kero saying in a sarcastic tone of voice. Sakura suddenly turned red.  
  
  
"Hey, where are you going? " asked Kero. "It's 8:00 in the morning."  
  
"To the park with Li. He told me to meet him there," Sakura replied.  
  
"Ohhhhhh. I feel it. He loves ya. Who knows you guys might make out at the park," said Kero is a teasing matter, once again. Sakura turned hot pink (again) with sweat drops behind her head and walked out of the door.  
  
  
Maybe Kero and Dad are right... I've been having these weird feelings for Li... thought Sakura in her mind. I wonder if we would ever get married... he's so cute... handsome...and... shut up Sakura! You know Li is engage with Meilin. He's taken.  
  
She walked faster and faster, trying the ignore the thought... I love him she thought to herself once again. No I don't... he's taken... he doesn't love me like I love him! She walked faster and faster...  
  
"Hey watch it!" yelled a girl.  
  
Sakura looked up to the person she bumped into. It was her best friend Madison.  
  
"Oh! Sorry Madison!"  
  
"Oh that's okay..." replied Madison. She looked down to whom she bumped into. "Hey! Sakura! Hi! Didn't know that was you... sorry if I was rude." She helped Sakura to her feet.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"So, are you and Li going on a date yet... kissing doing anything special?" she asked in excitement.   
  
"Now, that's rude! Your asking me if I'm going out on a date with him? He doesn't even like me. He so...um... such a" for some reason Sakura didn't want to finish the sentence with 'punctual' or 'idiot. She dozed of, having a mental picture in her head of Li, with his shirt off. "... an animal... who needs to be tamed... cute... sexy... has a fine personality...(she was blushing at this time, forgetting that her best friend was there) ... and a perfect Cardcaptor and..."  
  
"So you do love him!" interrupted Madison. "You said he was an animal who needs to be tamed and cute and sexy and has a fine personality... well I don't know about the personality thing... "   
  
Sakura now back to her senses... "You heard that!"  
  
"You just said it out loud, just now, Sakura."  
  
Sakura, now blushing an even more hot pink than before, with ten sweat drops... feel down the floor the 'anime way' (what all anime character do when they fall when there hit by a hammer or surprised).  
  
"Sakura... are you alright?" asked Madison with concern.   
  
"Ya, just surprised... a little." She was still on the floor.  
  
"So you want to go for a little ice cream?" she asked.  
  
Sakura got up. "I have to go... somewhere... how 'bout next time! I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay," said Madison cheerfully. "Where you going anyway?"  
  
"To the park..." replied Sakura.  
  
"With who... Li?"  
  
"I guess... Madison... don't say anything... about... OKAY, OKAY! I'm in love with the boy, for crying out loud!" yelled Sakura.  
  
Madison giggled.  
  
"Okay... you run along now... you don't want to be late for your date," said Madison in a teasing matter.  
  
"Okay... see you Madison... and it NOT a date."   
  
"Well bye then... see you tomorrow... I'll love to hear what happens..." They both walk away, in different directions, with Madison with a big smile and Sakura pink with sweat drops.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you going to break the engagement?" a boy Li's age asked.  
  
"Yes, and I already did, Zachary. My mother and Meilin's family approve of it. They actually took it very easily through the phone," said the boy. His name was Li Showron. He was nearly a man... now seventeen and Sakura's age. He was about six feet tall, with not even a whisker on his chin. He was a strong fellow who really worked out. His chest is what "amuse" the girls around him.  
  
"I don't know... Does Meilin know?" Zachary asked.  
  
"No, she doesn't. That's is why I told her to met me at this park. It sure is Meilin's favorite place."  
  
"She's going to freak! I bet you a 1,000 yen that she's going chokes you."  
  
"No... then I'll be dead by then," Li said sarcastically.  
  
"Why are you breaking the engagement anyway? Is it because of Sakura..." Zachary asked in excitement.  
  
"How... how did you know?" he asked.  
  
"Believe me... when you've been friends with a person like you for seven or eight years, you'll actually know what's going on. Besides everyone in the school, wait... the whole city knows. Heck even Meilin knows, but she ignores it. You're in love, duh! But it surprises me that you and Sakura are so shy and dense to show it. She's the only person that doesn't know about you liking her."  
  
Li blushed.  
  
"Believe me... I heard that breaking up with a girls causes lung cancer and...   
  
"Hey Li!" yelled a girl from behind. It was Meilin. She looked practically the same, through the past seven years, but was much taller and what you may call "more developed."  
  
"Good luck buddy," Zachary said in a low tone and walked away.  
  
"What?" Meilin said in a confused tone.  
  
"Um... Meilin... I need to tell you something..." Li started.  
  
"Really... I knew you asked for this someday." She trusted herself against him and close her eyes, nearly about to kiss him.  
  
"Meilin... no... I'm not going to kiss you," he said harshly.  
  
"What... what do you mean? You... came to my favorite park and you say your not going to give me a kiss," she said broken hearted.  
  
"Look... I'm in lo... well... I broke the engagement and we can still be friends... we are cousins and-  
  
"YOU WHAT? How could you? Is there something I did wrong... do I smell... am I just not good enough for you... do you want to lose our virginity... what? What? I love you and I don't want to loose you. I'll do anything. Besides... our families won't allow that, would they?" Meilin looked right in to his eyes, still holding on to Li and started to cry silently.  
  
"I...I don't love you... I can't marry someone who I don't love and go off with some other women. Besides I only love you as a sister and... um... sor-  
  
"IT'S BECAUSE OF SAKURA ISN'T IT," Meilin sobbed. "THAT BITCH... THAT BITCH... I SOULD HAVE KNOWN WHEN THE DAY I'D MET HER. THAT..." Meilin suddenly trusted Li back and ran back sobbing. She mindlessly bumped into Sakura.   
  
"What's wrong Meilin?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
Meilin slapped Sakura on the face. "I HATE YOU MOTHER F**BEEP**ER," yelled Meilin and ran off.  
  
Sakura now confuse looked at Li in a weird expression with a pain on her cheek.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Li.  
  
"Yes, but what is wrong with Meilin. She seemed so happy yesterday, but now she's cursing at me and crying. What happened?" asked Sakura.  
  
"You don't want to know," he replied.  
  
  
"DING DONG!" the door bell rung. Sakura ran down stairs and opened the door.  
  
"Li! Hey!" said Sakura in excitement. She jumped up to him and gave him a big hug. She didn't know why, but she just hugged him. Must be happy to see him... but I'd just saw him in the park a couple of hours... strange Sakura said in her mind. As she hugged him... she noticed that his body had changed a lot ever since the eight-year period when she had first met him. She wanted to let go but couldn't.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Li said happily still holding on to her and choking at the same time. Finally they let go when Kero went in the middle and startled them.  
  
"I see you two love birds are making out!" Kero said laughing.  
  
Li looking confused, while Sakura was blushing... trying to change the subject.   
  
"Um... Li! Uh... so-  
  
"Sakura when you need me for anything or you're feel lonely... I'll always be there for you so you wanna go out on a da-  
  
"Okay, I need you for something," she interrupted mindlessly.  
  
"What do you need me for," he said dreamily as though he was on cloud nine. He closed his eyes with his lips out stretched to Sakura's and seemed to be waiting for something. Sakura put her hands on his face and turned it to a pile of books.  
  
"I actually want you to help me move those big piles of books up the attic. You're strong and you seemed to be working out... so I want you to help me!" she said cheerfully and densely. Li turned red with a sweat drop behind his head.  
  
  
One by one Sakura and Li carried the big books from High School. They where big and humongous, feeling like loads of cement blocks. Sakura was surprised she could carry all of them in her backpack, in school. When she carried her "what use to be used math book," she had a funny feeling. Although she hated the math book she used to nag about, she would miss it once she went to college.   
  
When they where finished carrying the books up to the attic... well... nothing really happened, except... they started looking at each other is a strange but weird way. Kero went in the back of the attic and shut the lights down.  
  
"Oh great... very funny Kero!" Sakura yelled.   
  
What was strange was that Sakura could still see Li's eyes, even though it was dark. Her piecing green eye looked in to his red-brown eyes. Li started to walk forward to Sakura, slowly; ready for anything that was about to happen. They both closed their eyes, lips out stretched once again. They where getting closer, closer...  
  
"BOOM!" a small wooden box feel out of nowhere, on to Li's head.  
  
"Ow!" he cried. Sakura suddenly starts laughing. "You know that's no funny."  
  
"Oh, sorry Li. I didn't mean it," said Sakura.  
  
"It's alright," replied Li. He closed his eyes once again with his lips out stretched to hers (this boy is not going to give up is he?).  
  
She turned away not knowing what was going on and picked the chest up. When she was about to open it-  
  
"No, Sakura DON'T OPEN IT!" Kero yelled. But it was too late. She had open the small chess and two, what seemed like Clow Cards came flying around Sakura and Li about five times getting them dizzy.   
  
One of the Clow Cards was pink and one was black. Finally it zapped itself out side of the house.  
  
"Are those Clow Cards, Kero," asked Sakura.  
  
"I have no idea," he replied.  
  
"I can really sense their power," said Li.  
  
"Come on, whether or not they're Clow Card we have to capture it!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Right!" Li yelled.  
  
"Just when they were about to kiss... just great," Kero said in annoyance.  
  
Li and Sakura sprinted out of the attic, out of the house in the dark (its was the evening now). What they saw was very surprising... nothing... except a powdery pink and black dusk.  
  
"What is that?!" asked Sakura.  
  
"I don't know... must be the cards. Turn them to their visible form," Kero demanded.  
  
"Okay... Sakura, do you still have your wand, key and the Clow Cards with you?" Li asked.  
  
"Well... yes I still have them and no I don't have them with me. They're all in my room... and hey... I haven't touch magic for seven years"  
  
"It's okay. I have my sword and Lazin board with me."  
  
"Aren't you suppose to say that I'm useless, careless, and I don't deserve to be a Cardcaptor?" Sakura asked in a confused tone.  
  
"Well things change. Sometimes you care about someone or something so much that you want to be nice," Li started. While Li was talking, acting careless and romantic... the floating powder started to chasing and zapping Kero with lightning.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP LI WITH YOUR ROMANIC, CHEESY TALK, AND PLEASE CAPTURE THESE CARDS BEFORE I BECOME DINNER!" Kero yelled.  
  
"It's not that cheesy is it?" asked Li in a concerned voice.  
  
"Oh yes it is," said Sakura in a funny tone. Li blushed.  
  
Li took out his sword and recited these words: "Force know my blight, release the light, LIGHTING!" Lightning shot from his sword to the powdery pink and black dust.   
  
"Thank you! Finally you actually got to shut up!" yelled Kero.  
  
The pink and black powder suddenly formed a white light. The pink powder suddenly turned to a beautiful women with pink hair flying everywhere, pink eyes, a pink tutu, a pink cape, a pink wand, pink wings and gloves. Every thing on her was pink except for her skin. The black powder was pretty much the same thing as the pink powder, but was black in color and did not have a wand or wings. He had black spiky hair and piercing eyes (you get the idea).  
  
"Okay... never mind about the thank you. Instead... damn you! What did you do?" asked Kero.  
  
"I only turned them to what seems like... the cards visible form," replied Li.  
  
The pink women smiled. "My love, I can take care of them... you go now," she said in an evil tone. The man dressed in black disappeared in a flash.  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura asked.  
  
The women smiled once more... "I can sense your love strong. But too bad you two don't show it. To shy or dense, I guess." She pointed at Sakura and Li.  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Li said in confusion.  
  
"You are to give up... and return your power confined... and go back where you came from," Sakura said nervously.  
  
"Correction Sakura... you do not have your sealing wand," remarked Kero.  
  
The women smiled again. "Your name must be Li." She pointed at him. "And your name must be Sakura." She pointed and her.  
  
"Yes... that is true, but-  
  
The women out of nowhere took a pink bow with two arrows. She lifted her hands up with her bow and arrows in her and shot Li and Sakura right in the heart and suddenly disappeared.  
  
Screams of aggravation suddenly broke out. A pain twitched Sakura and Li.  
  
"Li... Sakura are you alright?" Kero asked in panic.  
  
No blood was leaking from the wounds. The pain suddenly stopped with a pleasurable feeling in their hearts. The arrow suddenly disappears.  
  
Sakura turned to Li. A funny thing struck her stomach when she looked at Li. Li looked back. They both blushed.   
  
"Are... are... you... alright... Li?" asked Sakura in a concerned shy voice.   
  
"Yes... are you?" Li asked in a passionate voice as he looked in her eyes.  
  
"You two are alright? We have to try catching them... I'm not sure if they're Clow Cards but I'm sure they are highly chaotic and annoying like the rest," Kero said. Sakura and Li were not listening to Kero. Still standing and looking at each other, they suddenly came together and started kissing passionately. Sakura's arms were around his neck while Li had his hands around Sakura's waist. They where so close to each other that there wasn't even a crack of light in between them.   
  
"This is better than television," said Kero. "So realistic... I think I should go..."  
  
Li broke away from the kiss and started to kiss Sakura's neck. Sakura's eyes were shut as she can only think of Li, nothing else but him.  
  
"Li..." she groaned "Don't you think we should go up to my room and use the bed instead the cold floor out here?" she asked. Li, now kissing Sakura, carried her as though they were married. Just when he was about to open the door to get in the house, someone from behind came out of nowhere.  
  
"Li!" yelled a familiar voice in sorrow. Li got so startled that he accidentally dropped Sakura on the floor. Li and Sakura looked up. It was Meilin. She had tears all over her face that her eyes had turned red. She looked at Li then to Sakura. She gave Sakura an evil look, tears now suddenly disappeared in a flash. She narrows her eyes, turned around and walked smoothly down the street. A black aura surrounded her.  
  
"Li... I'm sorry if I ruin your relationship with Meilin... I didn't mean to..."  
  
"It's alright Sakura," said Li. "I broke the engagement with Meilin... for you."  
  
Sakura felt as though she was about to melt. She smiled. And again, they were kissing passionately. Li carried Sakura, closed the door and walked up the stairs to Sakura's room.  
  
"HEY!!!!!! LET ME IN!!!! IT'S COLD OUT HERE!!!!!" yelled Kero.  
  
  
Kero looked up. He saw that Sakura had still opened the window. He flew up and into her room. Li and Sakura were already in the room, kissing.   
  
"I guess I'll just take a nap," said Kero in a yawn. He flew to his bed, pulled the covers and shut his eyes. Li, still making out with Sakura took off her sweater and flung it to the right room, which landed on Kero.  
  
"HEY, WATCH IT!" said in a loud tone of voice. He threw the sweater on the floor. "Back to sleep."  
  
The noise of kissing from Sakura and Li, kept Kero awake. "Why don't I just sleep somewhere else... how stupid am I to..." said Kero. Just right after he flew up, Sakura accidentally kicked the Clow book of the floor. Kero in shock flew as fast as he could and saved it before it could open. "Phew... I'm glad it didn't open," he said in relieve. With a sweat drop behind his head, he was angry that he took Sakura's cheer leading baton and threw it at Li's head.  
  
Li broke away from the kisses and turned around. "Ow!" yelled Li. He was nearly bear chested and but had an undershirt still on around his neck.  
  
Sakura now in her braw gave Kero an expression and said: "Kero! Why did you do that for and what are you doing up here?"   
  
"Well... you locked me outside so I just flew up you window. It's already ten and I'm sleepy. I can't get any sleep... you nearly released the Clow Cards... and you nearly lost your virginity before you even got married," said Kero, still holding the Clow Book. "Get dressed... I now remember that we need to get those two Clow Cards."  
  
Li and Sakura got dressed fairly quick.  
  
"Here is the book and your wand, Sakura," said Kero.  
  
"Thanks." She took the book and wand while fixing her hair.  
  
"I don't think you need to fix your hair. I already think your look beautiful," said Li. Sakura smiled. She was about to kiss him until a flash from the Clow book appeared. An old man appeared. He wore a black cloak with a wooden staff. He had piecing brown eyes and hair, just like Li.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Sakura.  
  
"AH! Master your back again... hehe..."  
  
"Great, great, great, great, great, great... well you know what I mean... grandfather..."  
  
"I am Clowreed. Well... first of all I'm dead, I'm just a ghost and I don't have enough time to talk if we just stand here," he begun.  
  
"Right," agreed Sakura with a sweat drop. Ever since she was little she was always afraid of ghost.  
  
"Those two cards you released, are going to destroy the world if you don't have time to capture them," Clowreed began.  
  
"I'm sure we can capture them grandfather, like we did with the rest of the cards," said Li.  
  
"I'm afraid not my grandson. These Clow Cards are different from the rest. No Clow Card or Sakura's wand could ever capture them. It is impossible."  
  
"Then... how come you created Clow Cards that could destroy the world... that doesn't make sense," said Sakura confused.  
  
"That is what I'm going to tell you right now," Clowreed begun. "This is how the story begins:  
  
"I was young about your age, ready for any new adventure and ready to make any Clow Cards. I fell in love with the princess of magic named Oceania. She lived in the world of magic and myth, called Horoshia. She stayed in the tradition for magic and sorcery, like all the rest of the people...  
  
"I was too shy to go up to talk to her and I wanted her to like me and love me. So, I created a Clow Card on Love and used it, so she can fall in love with me right away. Well she did love me, but as a brother. She told me had fallen in love with another man named Jason, by the cards' doing.  
  
"I had a broken heart and I was so depressed. I just couldn't get Princess Oceania out of my head. Every time I think of her, there would be pain in my heart. So I created the hate card so I can use it so I can hate her. It did work at first.   
  
"When Love and Hate met each other, Love used her magic to make Hate fall in love with her and Hate made Love hate me, to go against me. In the Clow Book, they started hurting everyone in the book. So I released them and what a mistake I have made. The world was going to its end when those cards where released. Everyone was getting killed and I was possessed by hate. I killed everyone in site, even my best friend Eden.   
  
"I was about to kill Oceania, when I found her, but I couldn't because... well I couldn't. She didn't try to protect herself or do anything. Although I had also killed her love, she didn't even try to defend herself.  
  
"Oceania did not accuse me of the murder of those people, but herself. She did a type of ancient spell that sealed the cards. It wasn't a thing or person or word... but it was just something I can't explain. They aren't an object or anything but something to feel.  
  
"Her spell, Oceania's Forgiveness, what I call it... is what sealed those two cards in the 'Box of Forbidden'."  
  
"Box of Forbidden?" asked Sakura  
  
"Yes the Box of Forbidden... it has no lock on it... nothing... but can only be opened whoever the person who has the power to open the Clow Book," said Clowreed.  
  
"Grandfather... why is it called the 'Box of Forbidden'?" asked Li.  
  
"Because those two cards are forbidden... and are the most powerful ones of... they have their own mind! They can think by themselves without a Master. That's why Oceania band them away...   
  
"And now that you two had released it once more, those cards... the world of Earth and Horoshia is going to its end... but this time they are more powerful than before. More destructive and experience from the last. Now that they are released... they each at least have to use their power at least once to destroy the world. Love... those who would have the power to stop their plans, well... basically... loss... their... virginity, with the one the person really loves and distract them."  
  
Kero looked in discus. Li and Sakura looked at each other.  
  
"What if Sakura and I get shot by this lady in a pink tutu?" asked Li curiously.  
  
"Well... you two will be attempting to lose your virginity... Sakura... ump... will be pregnant and you'll be... how can I say it... the daddy," said Clow Reed calmly. He looked at both Li and Sakura. "You didn't... did you..."  
  
"No, almost... nearly... one layer away..." said Li turning purple.  
  
"I stopped them Master," Kero said proudly.  
  
"Good I don't want you two to... ump... you know... until your really ready... anyways... on to Hate. Hate... he will basically possess someone and give them amazing powers to destroy the world... so he could be covered and not blamed by Love. Love does not know she is being fooled by Hate... well you know what I mean. This is all sounding weird, but it's hard to explain once you're about 3,000 years old... If Hate has already possessed a person and the person kills someone... he or she will start to kill even more because of their aching heart... the more aching the more killing. Then it'll take seven days and seven nights to... total destruction." There was a moment of silence.  
  
"How can we capture them if not even the Clow Cards can even capture them?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Located... oh no I have to go... um... located between sun and moon... um... Horoshia.... Go to Horoshia, first and asked Princess Cleontra for help. The Symbol of the Clow Cards will tell all... Princess will help you a lot and reveal prophecy... and... she does not go in cheap... and... Kero watch over them. Take a rest and go to sleep tonight... you will find a way." Clowreed suddenly disappeared.  
  
"Thanks a lot Sakura," said Kero in a nasty tone.  
  
"Well we just have to capture those cards that's call. Clowreed just bluffing... its won't be that hard... right... okay hope!" said Sakura.  
  
"Hope we don't end up in Hell when we all die," Li said sarcastically.  
  
"At least will be in it together," said Sakura dreamily. They were about to kiss until...  
  
"Break it up! I'm really regretting this..." said Kero. "We need to find somewhere else to sleep... if your dad finds Li here... he's going to... well... Tori is going to freak when he comes and visits you tomorrow."  
  
"Oh ya! I forgot," said Sakura  
  
Sakura took her sleeping bag, but she only had one bag... (Oh no!), while Kero took the Clow Book and the Nintendo (until Sakura told him it was not the time) and handed Sakura her Key. They where about to take off until...  
  
"Wait I have to tell my dad or he'll get worried. Sakura took a pen a piece of paper and wrote:  
  
Dad, Tori-going to be gone for a while-coming home soon-- don't worry about me, will be all right- I'm with Li, bye.  
Sakura^-^  
  
Then they finally took off.  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter... it's coming soon!  
  
Note: This is my fanfic! I tell what the characters to do and what they do. I know Li promised Meiling that he would marry her if she didn't find true love or what ever. You know what I mean. I'm only putting fiancée because I like it that way... I want to make things spicy and plush... I needed a "villain'... okay... so leave me alone... Damn it! So, you not going to, eh... slam your head in a waffle iron... okay! Good night... wait its morning! Damn it! Just damn it!   
Oh ya... please review I would love to hear from u!  
  



End file.
